


Cowboys and Duck

by look_turtles



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duck and Dan go to see Cowboys and Aliens. No spoilers for Cowboys and Aliens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys and Duck

**Author's Note:**

> For cloud9coffee who left me a request for Wilby Wonderful fic.

Wilby's one and only movie theater, The Swan, had started life as a vaudeville theater. It was housed in a red brick building with a swan shaped wooden sign out front. Countless people had watched countless performances on the wooden stage. After the stage had been removed to make way for a film screen the mural on the wall remained.

When Duck was a boy, he always enjoyed going to the movies. His parents could only afford to take him on his birthday, they would sit on either side of him and Duck would feel secure in the darkness. When Duck was eight he started a paper route so he would have movie money.

Duck's favorite part of going to the movies, besides the candy, was looking at the mural on the wall. It was an underwater scene of mermaids, their inappropriate parts were covered by flowing hair, swimming through school of colorful tropical fish. One mermaid was holding a swan awkwardly under her arm almost as if it was an afterthought by the long forgotten artist.

Once the theater lights would turn off and the movie came on, the flickering lights made it seem as if the mermaids moved. Duck would alway hope that someday he'd learn how to paint like that.

Now, a grown up Duck was walking out of the theater with his more-than- friend Dan. He often thought about what to call their relationship, but boyfriend sounded like something out of high school; visions of Dan name written in note books with hearts around them filled Duck's head. Lover just seemed old fashioned. All things considered maybe they didn't need a neat, little label.

It was warm outside and the setting sun had turned the sky red, orange and yellow.

Duck caught up with Dan and their shoulders brushed. Dan was practically dancing. Duck looked over, Dan in profile always reminded him of a Greek statue, and Duck smiled. He had often thought about painting Dan, ever since he had taken art lessons from Mrs. Miller painting had been a hobby, but he knew no paint would ever capture Dan. If he could capture Dan he would paint Dan just before he woke up and looked peaceful.

'Enjoyed the movie, huh?' Duck asked.

'Oh yes,' Dan said as he took Duck's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Duck gasped. Dan had never held hands in public before, but Duck was not going to complain. His hand was warm and fit against Duck's perfectly.

'Did you enjoy the movie?' Dan asked.

'Yep. The special effects were great.'

'Thank you for taking me to see it.'

'No problem. I know how much you like Westerns and I thought you might like a movie about cowboys and aliens.'

'You remembered that?'

'Of course. You told me.'

Dan looked at Duck and a grin spread across his face that made Duck grin too. He turned and kissed Duck. He nipped at Duck's lip and Duck's eyes went wide. It was indeed a night for firsts. Dan had never kissed him in public before and it was almost as if Duck's brain stopped working. Dan pulled Duck close until their bodies were pressed together and Duck finally moved.

He reached up and ran his fingers through Dan's hair. Dan's tongue licked at Duck's lips. Duck opened his mouth and groaned when their tongue's brushed against each other. Dan's fingers were gentle against Duck's neck. Duck broke the kiss, the last thing he wanted was to be arrested by Buddy for indecency.

'What brought that on?' Duck asked between pants. They were still so close that Duck went cross-eyed as he stared at Dan. He pulled away until he could see Dan clearly.

Dan blushed. A redness creeping up his neck. 'Daniel Craig looks like you and I kept picturing you in a cowboy hat.'

Duck smirked. 'Oh, yeah. Does that turn your crank?'

'Turn your crank? Have you been watching Due South again?'

'Of course. Dief's my favorite.'

'Hmm,' Dan hummed.

Duck kissed Dan's cheek. 'Now, what do you say we go home and play cowboy and cowboy?'

Dan blushed even more, even as he pulled Duck down the street to their house and Duck hoped to their bedroom.  
***************

Duck's house sat on top of a hill just outside of Wilby. The lawn was always cut and every year the shutters were always given a new coat of blue paint. Once Dan moved in ceramic lawn nomes and plastic flamingos stood on the lawn.

Now, snow was falling in big, wet flakes and ice had covered bare tree limbs making them look like crystal. The lawn nomes and flamingos were covered with snow and looked like misshaped snowmen.

Inside the house, Duck was standing in front of his easel; a large canvas in front of him. He was painting a scene of a tropical island, white sand and green palm trees gave way to a blue ocean and a red sunset.

He didn't usually paint tropical islands, but the gray cold winter made him want someplace warm and colorful. Before he met Dan he would paint people in embraces.

The sound of the door opening made Duck grin. Dan was home. Duck had lived in many different houses, but now he was living in a home.

Dan came up to Duck and put his arms around Duck's waist. The coldness of his hands seeped through Duck's paint covered shirt. Dan kissed Duck's neck.

'Missed you,' Dan said.

'Same here.'

Duck put down his paint brush and turned around.

Dan picked up a cardboard box and handed it to Duck. Opening the box Duck see two large brown eyes looking up at him. He pulled a small brown puppy out of the box.

Dan rubbed the back of his neck. 'You once said you liked Dief and I thought you might want a puppy. Sorry I couldn't find you a white one.'

The puppy squirmed in Duck's hands. 'I love him.'

Later that night, Duck and Dan were sitting together on the couch. The puppy was on Duck's lap sleeping.

'Have you decided what you're going to call the puppy?' Dan asked.

Duck ran his fingers through the puppy's soft fur. 'I was thinking about Cowboy.'

'Great.'

Duck leaned back and grinned to himself. Life was good, wonderful and everything in-between. He had Dan and now he had Cowboy.


End file.
